The ties that bind us
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: When the royal family of Corona visits the Arendelle family, their extended family, secrets come out, relationships will crumble, and one of the biggest threats of Arendelle that was thought long dead returns. This is a multi-chapter prologue for an upcoming story.
1. Chapter 1

Prince Adgar was running, running as fast as his ten summers old body would take him. Considering that he was running in the snow, he was soaked to the bone from falling into a creek, and his hands were throbbing, he wasn't running very far. His cold body didn't have much protection on it, but the cold never bothered him anyway. He was the Ice Prince, son of the Ice Queen and the king of Corona. His older half sister was the princess. Getting off track. Why was he running, you ask? We're getting to that.

He tripped over a tree that had fallen and was covered with snow because he didn't realize it was there until he was too late. He fell forwards, throwing his bleeding hands out to stop his face from hitting the ground. No ice shot from them, this time. The queen had enlisted the magic of the witch, Mother Gothel, to help with that. The reason was because she was tired of his constant mistakes that came with his powers. She figured that the only solution to this would be to block his powers until they were nearly bursting inside of him, until he could not keep them in.

The witch had put small needles into his fingertips, palms, toes, feet and in the chest, opposite to the heart. She said it would "stop the magic." That he would "be normal." That, if he was to _conceal_ his powers and _don't let them show_. It would be like he never had them. The problem with that, was that on the way back to the castle, he asked his mother if he could take them out because his hands hurt. She said that he could not, that he would grow used to it, and if he gave her any trouble, or told anyone about the existence of Gothel, then she would rip not only the needles from his body, but his life as well.

The prince with the dirty blonde hair had no choice but to listen, for he never argued with his elders- except for his sister, but they were siblings and so that was okay- as the horse was making it's way to the forest, the queen suddenly threw Adgar off of the horse.

"You worthless boy," she spat as he stood up and turned to face her. "I never should have let you live." She let him stand on his pain filled feet, before saying "if you make it back to the castle, tell your father I was taken by the storm." And, with that, the Queen struck at her defenceless son. The dirty blond ran, fear taking over every instinct to fight- though not that he could now. That's the reason.

He made it to the outskirts of the city, but was terrified when he felt the bitter cold of the storm hit him. The ice cut through his cold clothes, through his skin. It was at this time he wished he still had his powers. The howling of the wind turned to earsplitting screaming as the temperature dropped lower, and Adgar found himself crying, screaming, over the wind.

Someone grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him.

"Adgar! Adgar!"

Black eyes shot open in fear, arm instantly lashed out because that was all he had known in living in the castle of Corona prior to his mother's leaving and long before he had inherited his uncle's kingdom of Arendelle. There was the sound of someone getting slapped, he felt his bandaged hand hit someone. It must have been that person's warm hand that cupped his own.

"Idun.." He whispered, feeling ashamed of himself for smacking his wife. Accidental or not. "I.. I'm-"

A hand rested on his lips, lips that were no longer ice cold and had not been for the nearly seventeen summers since his childhood. He quieted, tears stinging his eyes as he struggled to form his apology through his emotions.

"I forgive you." Idun said, pulling him close to her and resting the right side of his head on her chest.

"But, I struck you.. I-"

"You were having a nightmare, my love. They are becoming more frequent, as of late, since your powers raged out of control during that storm we were caught in months ago." Idun said, kissing the blonde hair on his head, "perhaps we should tell our daughters your tale."

Adgar smiled before laughing softly " 'we'?" He angled his head so that he could face her "where is this 'we' coming from?"

Idun smiled at him "there has always been a 'we', dearest, but you have been too stubborn to let anyone help you."

Adgar smirked "I thought you like it when I'm stubborn?"

Idun laughed "that is only because with you, it is so adorable."

Adgar looked at her in mock offense "I am a king, I am handsome."

The laughter of the queen echoed against the walls, filling the king with happiness. "Come now, we must get back to bed. Your sister and her family will be here tomorrow."

It had just occurred to the king that they were on the floor. The blanket was wrapped tightly around his legs and seemed to be avoiding his bare upper body. Adgar had to peel the blanket off of himself before he could move. Idun wasn't helping, but doing the exact opposite by throwing a pillow at her husband's face.

"Idun!" He called, his face muffled by the pillow. He threw the pillow onto the bed and scrambled out of the blanket before moving onto the bed with it. He held his wife to him and smiled when she breathed against his chest, telling him she was okay.

"I love you, Adgar." Idun whispered, smiling at him.

"And I love you, Idun." Adgar whispered, putting his face in her hair.

They fell asleep. One was wondering about their girls first meeting with their cousin. The other, well, was worried about another incident involving his powers.

* * *

Adgar was nervous, Idun could tell, because he hadn't touched the hot chocolate that came with his lunch. He must have been out of it, because he never ignored anything that had to do with chocolate. Elsa was nervous, probably because she would be meeting her cousin for the first time, Anna, however, was excited. The girls were in their preteen years, the gates were open again, and Elsa could leave and return to her room as she pleased.

Elsa had powers like her father, but didn't know that because- at the time- Adgar had been too scared to tell her when she was younger, he said she would call him a monster if she knew. Anna was excited. She was chatting to Elsa, who was talking back to her with a smile, when Anna suddenly stopped talking. Idun noticed this, and saw she was looking at Adgar. The king seemed, distant.

"Papa, are you feeling okay?"

The look on Adgar's face when he heard Anna talk to him worried Idun. But, her worries were quickly put to rest when Anna asked

"Is it your hands?"

"Yes, and I was thinking about the storm. It came out of nowhere." _More like SHE came out of nowhere and back into my life for those few moments._

"What happened?" Elsa asked, her eyes on his hands, that were without the white gloves like the ones she wore as a child. But they were bandaged, so they were covered. "Is it true you steadied the sails and rode along the bottom of the waves until the storm passed?"

Adgar, for a moment, seemed to ponder what she said. He sighed and said "I steadied the ship, and.. I.."

He took a deep breath, because this seemed to be very hard for him to say. Elsa and Anna were expecting something along the lines of their father using his knowledge of the water to get out of the storm, but what they got, was a bombshell.

"I _stopped_ the storm." Adgar said, looking at his bandaged hands and shifting his bandaged feet in his shoes. He grimaced at the feel of the bandages that were wrapped tightly around his body, but was thankful for it at the same time because it prevented him from freezing anything on accident.

"Like what I can do?" Elsa asked, her voice was quiet. She looked at her father, who nodded. As this information sank in, she didn't know what to feel. Should she be happy that she had someone like her to teach her? Should she be mad that she was never told of this? So, she just asked a simple question "why didn't I know?"

Adgar, who knew this would happen, sighed. This was getting to be an emotional day, and his sister wasn't even here yet! "I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to call me a monster."

Elsa looked at him in shock. She understood, of course, he was scared and wanting to protect his wife and daughters. But, why then, did one thing bother her? Luckily for her, Anna asked the question first.

"Is that why you always wore your gloves?"

A bitter frown traced the king's lips. He stared down at his hands, bound and yet still flexible in their bindings so he could grasp objects, and scowled. He looked back up at his daughters with a sad smile.

"It's because-"

"Pardon me, sir." It was Kai. The red haired man who had been in the castle for as long as the king, but remained loyal to him from day one.

Adgar looked relieved "it is alright Kai." The king said, looking away from his family to address the man. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing to be alarmed about, you majesty, but royal family of Corona has just arrived."

Adgar nodded, "thank you Kai, you are dismissed."

"Very good sire."

Kai politely exited the room. The dirty blonde king stood up and dusted none existant crumbs off of himself, before taking his wife's hand as Elsa and Anna got up by themselves.

"Come girls, let's go greet your relatives." The king said to his daughters, swipping a few grapes off of the table before walking out.

BREAKLINE

Primrose stood by her husband, Arthur, looking around her uncle's- now her younger brother's- throne room. Rapunzel was talking to Eugene, who was listening to her and looking at a portrait of his wife's family. They looked so happy together. And, low and behold, the ex-theif saw that the portrait was of them when they were in a library.

"Reading seems to run in the family." Eugene remarked, mostly to himself.

"You have no idea." Arthur replied, under his breath, as he watched his brother-in-law walk into the room with his family and sit on their thrones.

He suspected the redhead was his neice Anna, given the smile on her face and his remembering of the letters he read with his wife that were written to them. So, that meant the platinum blonde was Elsa. If Arthur was correct, and he was pretty sure he was, then his neice would have some form of magical powers, his brother-in-law too. It seemed that the blonde's in the family had the powers.

"Queen Primrose, King Arthur." Adgar said, nodding to them, before looking at the younger married couple "Princess Rapunzel, Prince Eugene."

"Your majesty, king Adgar of Arenndelle." Arthur said, knowing that Adgar hated anyone using his full title unless treaties were being made. "Queen Idun, princessess Anna and Elsa."

"Dearest baby brother." Primrose said, "lovely sister in law, and most darling neices."

"Uncle Adgar, Queen Idun, cousins Anna and Elsa." Rapunzel stated, knowing that this was all a game that her parents played with her aunt and uncle.

"In-laws Adgar, Idun, Anna and Elsa." Eugene said, not knowing how to properly address any of them.

Adgar let the feeling of being surrounded by family sink in, before saying "let us go somewhere more private for this family meeting." He smiled at his sister "perhaps, the library."

Primrose tried not to laugh at her younger brother. They both liked reading books, something their father must have given them, so the library was like a sanctuary to them when they were children. The family walked to the large library, it had become more like a study riin since Adgar had become king. Adgar had told his wife to lead the rest of the family to the library while he 'discussed things' with his sister.

When they were gone, Adgar turned to her and asked "do you wish to help me liberate the kitchen of it's cookies?"

"Are they chocolate chip?" Primrose asked, wondering if this was a good idea.

Adgar smiled "but of course!" Oh yeah, defenatly a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Agdar and Primrose walked into the kitchen, which was occupied only by a baker. She was a kind old woman, who had been the baker in Arendelle's castle since before Agdar and Primrose's uncle was born. She knew of her king's sweet tooth, and of the royal family of Corona visiting, so she made many cookies for the occasion. The white haired woman saw her king and his sister and smiled kindly at them.

"Hello, your majesties." The woman smiled at the siblings, bowing as she did so, noticing that their hair was parted the same; off to the side, their eyes were the same of green, and they had small lips.

"Hello, Esma." Agdar bowed politely, Primrose doing as her brother did, his father had always said _"Treating your subjects with respect is what makes a king into a great king."_

"You wish to take some of the cookies, yes?" Esma asked in an amused tone. Years ago, she would dare not do this with the king, but now she considered him to be the grandson she never had.

Agdar nodded "yes, Esma. But, I've also come to ask how your day has been."

"Wonderful, your majesty. Simply wonderful. Although, I was a tad disheartened when I heard you didn't drink your chocolate with your lunch."

Agdar looked down at his feet, "apologies for that, Esma. I was distracted."

The woman nodded, it wasn't the first time he had been distracted while eating. Not too long ago, had been worried about his wife carrying their daughters, and before that, he was courting the queen. She playfully pinched his cheek, a smile on her face, and he smiled because he knew it was all in good intent.

She had put the cookies in a basket, which also had muffins in it, which Agdar took by sliding his arm through the handles until he could hold it up with the crook of his arm. There was also a serving tray of two pitchers; one had milk, the other had tea, that Primrose took.

"Thank you, Esma." Agdar said, "and remind me, when my bandages are off, to make you a Coronian desert to repay you for your kindness."

Esma laughed "that I shall do, my king."

The two walked to the library, Agdar leading the way, chatting.

"So, you told them?" Primrose asked, getting ready to hound her brother until long after the sky was awake if he didn't.

"Not in so many words. Elsa's abilities are like mine, they are controlled by emotions." Agdar sighed "but, as you saw upon my arrival at Rapunzel's wedding, what concealed my powers had forced them to rage out of control."

Primrose nodded, sadly, but she then smiled "but, everything will be okay. You had control of your powers before, and you will have control of them again."

Agdar smiled at Primrose, stopping at the library door, the two exchanged a smile and a nod. Primrose pushed the door open, walking in with her brother. The two smiled at the sight before them. Rapunzel was braiding Elsa's hair while Elsa was braiding Anna's. The girl was braiding her mother's hair as the woman talked with her older brother. Eugene stopped perusing the bookshelves when Rapunzel said "Eugene, put the crown back.", and the man put Rapunzel's crown on her head.

Everyone looked up to see the other set of sibling royalty. The two strawberry-blondes were smiling at them, for different reasons. Primrose was smiling because her family was getting along well with her extended family. Agdar was smiling because his daughters were playing together for the first time in years, even though that fact remained and was a fault of his paranoia.

Rapunzel and Anna both jumped up to help the two adults. Primrose assured Rapunzel that she was fine as she put the pitchers down, and Agdar had tried doing the same, but Anna wasn't convinced. She took the basket from him anyway, setting it on the table, before pushing him into an armchair.

Minutes later, Anna was eating her cookies without a care in the world. Idun and her brother, Arthur, were still in conversation about this or that. Primrose was talking to Eugene and Rapunzel about painting or reading. Elsa was staring at Agdar like he was a snake that just bit her. But, she wasn't scared; she was just staring at him in wonder, ignoring the chocolate cookie. Agdar didn't touch his cookie because she was staring at him.

Elsa was about to say something, but looked around upon noticing the conversations had stopped. She looked back to her father, to see he was standing. A sigh had escaped Agdar's lips. After a while, he said, "there is something I have to tell you, all of you." Agdar fidgeted. _Don't feel, conceal. This is all a show. Make the right moves, and no one has to know._

He looked at each of them, and said "I can control snow." He looked at his hands and said, "it's actually more like I can make it into an out of control mess"

Eugene let out a small laugh, only to see he was the only one laughing. He looked at all of them, no one else was laughing.

Arthur nodded, "Primrose told me, mentioned it actually. How I truly found out, was in this.." Arthur procured a book from beneath his robes. It had Agdar's name on the cover. He passed it to Agdar.

"My journal." Agdar said, nodding his thanks to his brother-in-law for bringing it back to him.

"Why weren't we told about this?" Elsa asked, her eyes were leering into her father's. "Why were the castle gates locked? Why was I shut up in my room?"

Agdar held his bandage wrapped hand up, stopping her from talking. "The reason for all of that, well... I was scared. Scared that my mother would find out about what you would do, and take you away. She could have taken you away to brainwash you into helping her, like with what happened to Rapunzel, or she could have gone to Mother Gothel and sealed up your powers like she did mine." He shook where he was standing, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do."

Elsa's eyes softened. She realized that she was lucky her father let her keep her powers, to control them by living with them, instead of taking her to an evil witch to get them sealed until one day it exploded out of her. She hugged her father without fear of hurting him, for the first time in years. She smiled at the feeling of his arms wrapping around her.

Anna, being Anna, squeezed into the hug. A few strands of her hair brushed against Agdar's nose, and he backed away. He sneezed into the crook of his jacket. The crook became covered in ice. This ice wasn't like normal ice, it was was a dark blue with fragments of black specks in it and have long, thin spikes in it that pointed outwards.


End file.
